


Soaked

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Femslash February, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was supposed to be the start of our romantic weekend alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 February 2013  
> Word Count: 1638  
> Written for: [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) round 5, [](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/)**halfamoon** 2013,  & FemSlash February  
> Prompt: [wet messy dirty](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/1119.html)  
> Summary: Tonight was supposed to be the start of our romantic weekend alone.  
> Spoilers: Post-curse breaking AU.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This started out as all Brit's fault again for picking a prompt from my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**kink_bingo** card. I've got to say that for something that was supposed to be kinky, this ended up going in a slightly different vein. I really shouldn't be surprised by this anymore, particularly with this pair of muses. Regina really does like to keep me on my toes and throw all sorts of random curve balls at me, particularly when it means she can be less Evil Queen and more redemption-bound. That, or I just have to admit that even my PWPs are bound to have some sort of plot and emotion to them. Because that always seems to happen when Regina takes the reins. Haha!
> 
> Dedication: Brit, for picking the prompt; my muses, for always keeping me on my toes.
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd yet, so all mistakes are mine.

The loud bang has my heart suddenly pounding, but it's the heavy dragging sensation of the back end of my beloved Mercedes Benz that has me slowly pulling over to the side of the road, even before Emma can do more than ask, "What the hell?"

It's date night, the first such since Emma had hired Leroy and Ruby as her deputies, allowing for more time off for my partner. Finding a night where we can go out to dinner without Henry _and_ without her suddenly getting called away for some emergency related to the station has been far more difficult since the curse broke than I'd ever have expected. So the opportunity to hand my -- _our_ son off to his grandparents for an entire weekend, while turning the station and the town's safety over to Emma's handpicked crack team of deputies is not one that either of us could ignore.

Tonight was supposed to be the start of our romantic weekend alone. A candlelit dinner for two with a bottle of very expensive merlot in the backroom at Granny's, while not quite what I'd have preferred, definitely primed me for some alone time with Emma. Her suggestion of driving out by the bay, near the spot where Henry's old castle stood, was readily accepted and she joked about being careful because it wouldn't look good for the de facto mayor and the sheriff to be caught driving drunk.

We'd walked along the beach, holding hands, and talked about things we'd like to do all weekend. Thankfully, it's still warm enough that I didn't mind too terribly when my bare feet got wet from the waves lapping against the shore. When the wind kicked up and the clouds blew in, obscuring the nearly full moon, we decided to head back into town toward home.

"Sounds like you blew out a tire back there," Emma says, rummaging in the glove compartment for the emergency flashlight she made me start carrying. "Let me go check, okay?"

I nod slowly, glancing out the front windshield into the gloomy night. I'll never admit, not even to my lover, that I'm actually afraid of being in the woods at night. It reminds me far too much of the dark magic I daily fight succumbing to and the people that turned me down that less than noble path.

Pulling out the flashlight, Emma leans over and brushes her lips against my cheek. Flashing a small smile at her, I watch as she gets out of the car. My eyes follow her in the rearview mirror, choosing to keep my mind focused on the weekend we're going to share, and roll down the window when she comes over to my door.

"So what happened?"

"Back tire on my side is fucked. Pop the trunk and I'll change it for you, okay?" She suddenly flinches and glances up at the sky. "Are you fucking kidding me? Couldn't wait till _after_ I change the tire to start, could you?"

I can see the droplets hitting the windshield and roll my window up after tripping the lever to open the trunk. Belatedly, I remember to actually shut off the engine, plunging the car into silence and darkness. The beam from Emma's flashlight bobs around, but it's too erratic for me to follow easily. I take several deep breaths in an attempt to keep back the memories of night spent in the darkness as punishment, back before I learned to use magic, which only made it worse in the long run.

I shriek when the passenger door is opened and Emma pokes her head into car, saying, "Gina, I really hate to do this, but I'm gonna need you to hold the flashlight for me while I change this tire. Do you have an umbrella?"

I shake my head, but grab the keys and get out of the car anyway. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home and relax. Following her instructions, I aim the light where Emma needs it and do my best to ignore the wind and rain soaking through the thin material of my dress to chill my skin. My eyes soon fall to the play of muscles in Emma's arms as she wrestles with the jack and the tires. The raindrops glide down, and I'm reminded of the similarity to sweat when she's working out or making love to me in the shower. I close my eyes as a stab of need jolts through me suddenly.

"Damn it, Regina! Keep the light steady."

"Sorry," I reply huskily, eyes opening to see where to train the beam of light again. I do my best to keep it steady, but my thoughts return to my earlier thoughts of just how sexy she is when her skin glistens with moisture like this.

It feels like forever, but is probably only a few minutes, before she leans back and pulls the lowered jack out from under the car. She glances up briefly as she stands up and moves around me to return the jack to its spot in the trunk. When she lugs the flat tire around to the do the same, her arm brushes against mine and I can't help the soft moan escaping my lips. The car rocks next to me from the sudden weight of the tire and the shutting of the trunk. I don't move from my spot, still shining the flashlight on the spot where she'd needed it most, but my eyes are now closed against the onslaught of desire that is working to replace the fear from earlier.

"Gina?" Emma's voice is soft and curious in my ear, and I stiffen at the touch of her hand to my shoulder. "You okay, babe?" I shake my head and swallow thickly, unable to meet her gaze. She pulls me close and I shudder against her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

It takes a couple of tries before I can get mouth and throat to work in tandem to get the words spoken, and even then I can't get the full thought out. "N-need…"

Her hand on my chin pulling my face toward hers is warm and strong. Opening my eyes to take in her worried face, I lean forward and kiss her desperately. Somehow I shove the flashlight into her pocket and grip her face as my tongue slides past her lips. She doesn't fight me, instead simply wraps her arms around my waist to pull me closer. Molding my body to hers, I straddle one of her legs and my hips roll against her automatically. She pulls back from the kiss to press her forehead against mine.

"Shh," she whispers, and I can hear the amused surprise in her tone when I whimper softly. One hand leaves my waist to glide up under the loose material of my skirt to cup the wet heat between my thighs. "Oh my, someone's a little anxious tonight. Can you wait until we get home?"

I shake my head, breathing catching in my throat. With effort, I pull back to find her eyes as the clouds part slightly to allow the moon's glow to illuminate us. "Please…"

"I've got you, babe," she replies, arm around my waist tightening as she spins to push me up onto the trunk of the car. Her lips find mine again as her fingers slip beneath the wet lace to gather up a bit of my moisture.

"Fuck!" I whine as her thumb brushes against my clit, my forehead falling forward to touch hers again.

Her knowing chuckle echoes in my ears as two fingers fill me, and I tighten my legs around her waist. She captures my lips again, fingers picking up a deep, rapid pace. Without thought, I wrap a hand around her upper arm, feeling the play of those powerful muscles pistoning her fingers into me. In no time at all, my entire body is tingling with my impending orgasm and I can barely get enough oxygen into my lungs.

"That's it, Gina," she murmurs, lips brushing mine with each word. "Just let go, babe, I've got you, you're safe. Let me see your beautiful face when you come all over my fingers."

That's all it takes to push me over the precipice and my head snaps back as I cry out her name in a keening crescendo. Her arm around my waist tightens and her other arm barely lets up on her thrusting, extending my orgasm into a second that's almost as strong as the first. When my forehead lands weakly on her shoulder, she slows her fingers and presses gentle kisses to my temple. I shudder when her fingers finally slip from my body, and then I realize that the rain's finally stopped. Lassitude starts to steal over my limbs and I purr contentedly.

"Come on, Gina," she says softly, tugging at my hair. "Let's get you home before you fall asleep on me. Or are you gonna let me drive your baby home?"

It takes some effort to straighten up and meet her gaze. I can feel the lazy, satisfied smile stretch across my face as I dig the keys out of my skirt pocket to hold out for her. "Take me home, my Swan." I can hear the slur in my words, but I just don't care.

"Your wish is my command," she replies and presses a light kiss to my lips before helping me down from the trunk and into the passenger seat.

The rain's stopped, the moon's been released from behind the cloud cover, and my lover has taken care of both my car and me. The demons of the dark forest have been returned to the abyss where they belong.

Everything feels right with the world again.


End file.
